


Will You Bee Mine?

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: It all began with a stupid paper airplane. Add a black eye and a family destiny, and you've got yourself one hell of a love story!





	Will You Bee Mine?

It was Valentine’s Day in Miss Missouri’s kindergarten class, and all hell broke loose. The kids were hopped up on candy (I won’t name any names but…. *cough* _Gabe_ *cough*) and no one was paying attention to her instruction of “Nap Time.”

While Dean did love being one of the more popular guys in the class, he couldn’t help but feel bad for kids like Castiel. He looked over at Cas’ sad, undecorated shoe-box that only had one or two cards in it. Cas was a strange kid with an even stranger name. He was a quiet loner, but that didn’t deter Meg. Speaking of her…

Dean watched from his seat as Meg sauntered up to Castiel.

“Hey Clarence, you and I are gonna get married one day.”

“Go away, Meg. I’m not up for your games today.” Cas laid his head on his arms on top of the desk. He was growing tired and wished Meg would give up the chase.

“No, not until you agree to be my boyfriend, Clarence!” She stomped her foot, pouting and crossed her arms.

“That’s not my name,” he said quietly.

Dean decided it was time he stepped in. He never liked Meg, and Cas didn’t need to be one of her ‘Boyfriends of the Week.’

Dean got out a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, and folded into a paper airplane. He sailed it across the room, hitting Cas in the head. Cas bent down to pick the paper up, trying to see where it had come from. He locked eyes with Dean, and Dean waved.

As Meg was droning on and on about how they were supposed soulmates, Cas opened the airplane and read the message inside.

‘Hey Cas, wanna bee mine instead?’

Next to the writing, Dean had drawn a bee saying “Bzzz.” It was the first time Cas had smiled since coming to this school, and Dean was sure that smile was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Cas looked back to Dean and nodded, earning a fist pump in return. Cas laughed, and… _yeah, this might be better than his smile,_ Dean thought.

“Sorry, Meg,” Cas said (even though he didn’t look the least bit sorry). “I think I’m already taken.”

Meg stomped away, yelling “Miss Missouri, Cas won’t be my boyfriend!”

Miss Missouri smiled to herself, saying “I’m sure you’ll find another by the end of the day. I can almost count on it.”

And that’s how it started. Whenever Cas was in trouble, Dean would be there to save him, because that’s what friends do. Dean beat up the school bullies for making fun of Cas’ new glasses in the 3rd grade, ate lunch with him in the library instead of hanging with the jocks in 9th grade, and most recently stuck up for Cas when he was hit on at a bar.

“Hey!” Dean yelled. “He said he wasn’t interested. Now back off,” he growled.

“What are you, his boyfriend or something?” the douchey guy in front of him said.

“So what if I am? You gonna do anything about it or are you just gonna go home and cry to mommy?”

Dean could feel Cas pulling at his shoulder and saying “C’mon, Dean. Let’s just go. He’s not worth it.”

Dean whipped around. “I know he isn’t, but Cas, you are. You don’t deserve this dickbag’s unwanted attention.”

“Hey! If you’re gonna say something, say it to my face… bitch.” The guy spit on Dean.

“Oh, buddy, you did NOT just spit on my leather jacket! That’s it. I was going to play nice, but I guess it’s too late for that now.”

“Dean, please. Don’t get in yet _another_ fight. We can still leave.”

Just as Dean was considering taking the high road because _it was Cas_ , he felt a sharp blow to his right eye. He stumbled backwards into Cas, both of them losing their footing and crashing into the barstools. Cas got up, yelling “Dean, we need to leave. Now” and pulled him out of the bar.

They were both breathless as they got in the car. Neither of them spoke until they reached their apartment.

“Come on, I’ll fix you up in the bathroom.”

Dean sat on the counter, wincing in pain as Cas held an ice pack to his eye.

“I wish you would listen to me sometimes,” Cas said as he broke the silence.

“Excuse me for defending your honor!”

Dean realized a little too late that he shouldn’t have raised his voice, especially in an enclosed space such as the bathroom. Cas hated arguments and loud noises because it reminded him of his family.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean sighed.

“Dean, why do you always get so upset when someone shows the slightest interest in me?”

Dean so did _not_ want to have this conversation right now. He hoped that a vague answer would suffice.

“Because you’re my friend, Cas.”

“Is that all? Your actions tonight were much more than what a typical friend would do.”

“Well, I guess I’m not typical. But we already knew that, didn’t we?” _Yeah, Dean, let’s go the self-deprecation route, shall we? Maybe that will work._

“No, you’re not typical. But you also don’t have to worry about me so much. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re not?” Dean’s eyes sparkled with hope, and…. was that a smile Cas detected?

Cupping his jaw with both hands, Cas replied: “I am yours, Dean Winchester. Since the moment you sailed that paper airplane onto my desk for Valentine’s Day all those years ago, I have been yours and I will be yours for as long as you will have me.”

“Fuck, I forgot about that.” Dean laughed.

Cas got up, but before leaving, he said, “I’ll be back. Just have to grab something” and winked at Dean.

A minute later, he returned with a slightly yellow and frayed piece of paper.

“See? I’ve kept it all these years, hoping against hope.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He didn’t know he was smiling until he looked up and saw the same goofy expression mirrored on Cas’ face.

“Mine?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Yours.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hands, gently removing the Valentine. He rested his forehead against Dean’s, content to be breathing in the same air. After a while, Cas kissed Dean’s cheek. He kissed his temple, eyelids, nose, and jaw.

Just as Cas made his way to the side of Dean’s mouth, Dean growled “Mine,” before devouring Cas’ lips. Dean kept uttering the phrase all night, unsure that it was true unless Cas acknowledged it each and every time. But oh, was Cas happy to oblige…

A couple of days later when Dean spoke to his mother about the turn of events, she had to hold back a laugh.

“Honey, this isn’t news to me. The same thing happened to your father and I back in our kindergarten class. It was only time before it would happen to you.”

“But what if it doesn’t last?”

“What if it does? Honestly, Dean, there’s a million questions you could drive yourself crazy over. Sometimes you have to leave it up to fate. Love is love, and it will always find a way if it’s meant to be.”

A year later, Dean and Cas got married. They invited all their old classmates (even Meg), and they had an open bar filled with candy just for Gabe. Unfortunately, their teacher Miss Missouri had passed away a couple years back, but they left an open seat for her and mentioned her influence in their vows.

Dean and Cas had found shelter in each other. They had found love, and friendship, and a home to call their own.


End file.
